Nightmare Lullaby
by Femalefonzie
Summary: 3rd in my little series of Oneshots about Pitch and The Man In The Moon (I'm thinking of calling the series Moonbeams and Butterflies but I don't know). Anyway moving on; During a visit to Earth, Manny hears a lullaby he used to sing to his little brother.


Summary: 3rd in my little series of Oneshots about Pitch and MiM being brothers (I'm thinking of calling the series moonbeams and butterflies but I don't know). Anyway moving on; During a visit to Earth, Manny hears a lullaby he used to sing to his little brother.

**ROTGROTGROTGROTG**

The man in the moon sighed as he walked alone down the street. Every few years he liked to come down to Earth and poke around, see what was happening and how everything was going on.

He smirked as he saw Jack Frost fly by out of the corner of his eye. He loved watching Jack have fun and had had quite a few encounters with the boy on his visits to Earth. It was especially fun since Jack had no idea that he was doing it!

One of the perks of being skilled in magic and immortal, you could alter your appearance. For the last few hundred years though, Manny had stuck to how he looked when he was 24. Black-hair, Blue eyes, pale skin and the build of a football-star.

Manny smiled to himself when he saw the horde of children following the winter spirit. "He has a little fan-club!" MiM chuckled.

Just then out of the corner of his eye, Manny saw something shiny sitting abandoned on a bench in the park where Jack had just flown by. Racing over to see what it was, MiM was surprise to see it was an ipod.

"One of the kids must have forgotten it when Frost flew by." He thought to himself as he looked the device over. He'd never seen an Ipod up close before and was curious to see what it did.

The Man in The Moon started to press buttons on the electronic which made it start playing a song that was all too familiar to Manny.

**ROTGROTGROTGROTG**

_"SILLLLLLY!" A loud scream called out to the sleeping 12-year-old Silice. With a sigh, the young boy forced him out of his bed and lazilly walked down the hall to his little brother's room._

_His 7-year-old brother Kozmotis was hiding under his quilt and pillow, only his eyes visible as the older of the two came in and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Kozmotis? What's wrong?"_

_"There's a monster under my bed!" His brother squeeked out, disappearing completely under his blanket and making his older brother roll his eyes._

_"Kozzy, you sleep on a futon. How can a monster fit under it?" He asked._

_"Why don't you ask him!" Kozmotis hissed, not coming out from his hiding place. _

_Silice groaned and got down on the floor, looking under the futon for a quick second and then looking back up at his brother. "Nothing."_

_Kozmotis still didn't come out from under his covers,"You sure?" He squeeked._

_"Positive." Silice smiled softly, "No monsters here."_

_After thinking everything over for a minute, Kozmotis's pulled the quilt down to his waist, smiling a little bit. "Thanks Silly." He said softly._

_"No problem Kozzy, goodnight." Silice was about to get up when his brother grabbed his arm._

_"No! Silly! No!" He protested and Silice stared at him in confusion._

_"What now Koz?"_

_Kozmotis was silent for a few minutes before saying so softly that Silice could barely hear him. "Can you sing me a lullaby, like mama used to?"_

_Silice smiled sadly, melting a bit. He couldn't say no to his baby brother, he was just too cute! "Alright Kozzy, but go right to sleep okay?"_

_The 7-year-old smiled happily, snuggling down in his bed as his brother began to sing a song. A song that hopefully, would put his brother's nightmares to rest._

_Silice: There's a monster that lives 'neath your bed_

_Oh for crying out loud it's a futon on the floor_

_He must be flat as a board_

_There's a creature that lurks behind the door_

_Though I've checked there 15 times_

_When I leave then he arrives_

_Every night_

_Tell the monster that lives 'neath your bed_

_To go somewhere else instead_

_Or you'll kick him in the head_

_Tell the creature that lurks behind the door_

_If he knows what's good he won't come here no more_

_Cause you'll kick in his butt at the count of four_

_Goodnight demon slayer, goodnight_

_Now it's time to close your tired eyes_

_There are devils to slay and dragons to ride_

_If they see you coming, hell they better hide_

_Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight_

_Goodnight my little slayer goodnight_

_Tell the monster that eats children, that you taste bad_

_And you're sure you'd be the worst he's ever had_

_If he eats you, don't you fret, just cut him open with an axe_

_Don't regret it, he deserved it, he's a cad_

_Tell the harpies that land on your bed post_

_That at the count of five you'll roast them alive_

_Tell the devil it's time you gave him his due_

_He should go back to hell, he should shake in his shoes_

_Cause the mightiest, scariest, creature is you_

_Goodnight demon slayer, goodnight_

_Now it's time to close your tired eyes_

_There's devils to slay and dragons to ride_

_If they see you coming, hell they better hide_

_Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight_

_Goodnight my little slayer goodnight_

_I won't tell you, there's nothing 'neath your bed_

_I won't sell you, that it's all in your head_

_This world of ours is not as it seems_

_The monsters are real but they're not in your dreams_

_Learn what you can from the beasts you defeat, you'll need it for some of the people you meet_

_Goodnight demon slayer, goodnight_

_Now its time to close your tired eyes_

_There are devils to slay and dragons to ride_

_If they see you coming, hell they better hide_

_Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight_

_Goodnight my little slayer goodnight_

_Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight_

_Goodnight_

_As Silice finished his song, he smiled down at Kozmotis who had fallen asleep to the soothing sound of his older brother's voice. He was smiling in his sleep, dreaming of himself as a brave and powerful warrior, respected by all and making all the monsters in his world shake and quiver when they saw him coming. _

_The older boy chuckled and kissed his brother's forehead, "Goodnight my little slayer."_

**ROTGROTGROTGROTG**

__Song is: Goodnight Demon Slayer By Voltaire


End file.
